Fractured Ice
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: It's not so much Weiss wants to keep Ruby from the world. Just Penny. [Continuing from Cracked Ice]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY.

* * *

**A/N:** The feedback for 'Cracked Ice' was so great on tumblr, I made a sort-of continuation to it! Who knows, I might make this into a series if enough people are for it.

* * *

"Ruby, dear, I have a present for you."

Ruby's squeal of delight almost shattered the sound barrier. If there was anything she loved more than sweets, it was Weiss's gifts. She was almost spoiling Ruby, all but showering the girl with chocolates, jewelry (that she rarely wore), and more than a few other trinkets that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But this time, however, Weiss had an ulterior motive in mind. One that would reaffirm her number one spot in the redhead's heart.

"What's the occasion?" asked Ruby, bouncing on her heels as Weiss handed her a black box wrapped up in a red bow.

"Nothing special." replied the heiress, smiling the tiniest bit. "It's a gift just for being you, Ruby."

The young girl's cheeks tinged pink as she took in the words. "Aw, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"Yes, yes, I know. Open it."

Ruby deftly plucked off the ribbon and popped off the lid, revealing something that made her blush as red as her namesake.

It was a collar. Black and red, so it matched with Ruby's chief color scheme, with a silver pendant that bore her name. On the back was her emblem overlaid with Weiss's, the dark and bold colors of the rose contrasting well with the light blue and eggshell white of the snowflake.

"It's…a collar." Ruby said in confusion.

"Yes, it is." Weiss smiled wider now. "Specially made for my little flower. Do you like it?"

Honestly, Ruby had no clue what to make of it. She'd never understood the fashion choices of the rich, and Weiss's even less. But she wasn't about to turn down such a thoughtful gift.

"I love it~"

* * *

"Guys, look, look, look!"

Yang and Blake looked up from their cozy spot in the library, where the brunette had been content to read, while the blonde occupied herself by nuzzling the Faunus's tummy.

"Ruby…" began Blake, knowing the answer to the question she was about to pose. "What is that around your neck?"

"A collar! I know, it looks weird, but Weiss had it specially made. What do you think?"

Yang was using every last ounce of willpower to not laugh, while Blake was wide-eyed and practically glowing red.

"It's…nice." the brunette managed to squeak out.

"Didn't think of Weiss as a dom, but I guess anything's—OOF!"

Yang grunted as Blake elbowed her in the ribs, Ruby tilting her head in that adorable, inquisitive fashion. "What's a 'dom'?"

"It's something only big girls should know about." quickly put in Blake before Yang could do anymore damage. "Say, Ruby, I saw Penny earlier in the gym; maybe you should go say hi?"

Nodding, Ruby bounced away, leaving the two girls alone once more.

"Weiss is gonna kill you for that, you know." smirked the blonde as she rubbed the spot where Blake elbowed her.

"She doesn't have to know I sent her to Penny, now does she?"

Yang was silent.

"Yang Xiao Long, if you breathe even one word…"

"Oh, if only there was a way to seal these loose lips of mine." sighed the blonde, none-too subtly gesturing to her aforementioned loose lips, even pursing them for emphasis.

Blake rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on Yang that started out chaste, but quickly dissolved into hot and heavy as Yang pulled her forward and stuck her tongue down her throat.

_'Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have a normal, sensible girlfriend.'_ thought Blake as she playfully swatted away the hand that had been creeping up her shirt. _'It must be really boring.'_

* * *

The gym was full of the typical sounds; grunts, weapons clashing, weights being lifted, and groans of pain or exhaustion. However, one person was engaged in the most minimal activity; waiting.

Penny sat on one of the benches, legs swinging, hands folded nearly in her lap. Her trademark perky smile was present, and she bobbed her head lightly, as though listening to a song only she could hear.

"Ruby!" she exclaimed upon seeing the familiar mop of red hair. Springing from her seat, she rushed over to the girl, prepared to give her one of her bone-crushing hugs.

The scythe-wielder braced herself, yelping slightly as Penny's iron grip met her svelte frame…

**[Hostile detected.]**

A beat, and an electric shock coursed through Penny, making her shriek and earning more than a few surprised stares. The instant she let to of Ruby, the shocks ceased, though Penny still arced slightly, her bright orange hair in a poofy frizz.

"What just happened!?" yelled Ruby, holding up the dazed Penny. However, the moment of contact, sparks crackled, and the strange, mechanical voice piped up again. **[Hostile detec—]**

Ruby quickly retracted her hand, the voice and sparks ceasing. "Penny, are you okay?"

"Power disruption detected." spoke Penny in a glitchy monotone, her eyes gray and lifeless. "Initiating restart procedure." From the bottom up, her normal eye color dissolved back into her eyes, until they were once again the bright green Ruby recognized. "Friend Ruby!" she cheered. "When did you arrive?"

Ruby was almost at a loss for words. "Penny, are you okay? Something's up with you."

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied, smoothing down her hair.

"You hugged me, then you went all electrizap and stuff!" Ruby explained, waving her arms about. "Then you…uh…zoned out or something?"

But Penny didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes were instead focused on the collar around Ruby's neck. "Friend Ruby, what is that around your neck?"

Ruby gripped the collar lovingly. "You like? Weiss got it for me. It's a collar. I think it's a rich person thing. What do you think?"

Again, Penny seemed to be somewhere else. Her eyes were focused on the collar once more, but the puppeteer's eyes seemed to be flashing. "Incredible…to think the Schnee line had access to such technology…"

"Penny?"

The redhead was jolted from her thoughts, giving Ruby a warm smile. "A collar! Sensational, friend! Weiss must be really serious about the two of you!"

Ruby chuckled sheepishly, running the back of her head. "Well, Weiss has always been a hard read. I only popped by for a quick visit, so I'll see you later! I wanna show JNPR this, too!"

With that, Ruby skipped off, Penny waving goodbye.

The second she was out of eye and earshot, Penny's eyes narrowed. No longer were they a bright, exuberant emerald, but a dark, sinister jade. "An Anti-Antagonist Collar." she muttered darkly, clenching her fists. "So…we're playing like _that_, are we, Miss Schnee? Well, game on. No one will keep me from Ruby. This…I swear."

* * *

"You're sick."

"Sticks and stones, Belladonna." chuckled Weiss from her bed as she filed down another nail into a perfect oval. "Sticks and stones."

"I've a mind to use sticks and stones…" growled the Faunus. "This a whole new low for you. You might as well have branded her."

"Blake!" chastised Weiss, pausing in her manicuring. "How could you suggest something so barbaric! I would never harm Ruby, or her skin. …Her perfect, flawless, silky, butter-smooth skin…" Weiss giggled slightly, a blush coming over her face, before she quickly regained her composure, wiping away the thin stream of drool that had formed on the corner of her mouth. "Besides, where I thought of branding her, no one would see." She resumed her filing. "Well, no one decent."

"How you can talk of decency after what you did is staggering. You really surprise me, Weiss Schnee."

"Aw, lay off her, Blakey." snickered Yang, wrapping an arm around the irate brunette. "It's just a little harmless jealousy."

"It's not harmless!" Blake shouted at the same time Weiss shrieked "I'm not jealous!" Yang burst into laughter, holding onto Blake for support.

"Dust to the both of you." scoffed Weiss. "This is a security measure. I won't tolerate that weird little puppeteer girl getting her strings into Ruby."

Blake turned to Yang, gesturing at the heiress incredulously. "Are you hearing this? Do something!"

Yang smirked. "Like?"

"I…anything, I don't know! She's your sister! Aren't you concerned?"

"What my baby sis and Little Miss Richie Rich do is none of my business."

"Thank you, Yang."

"Plus, when Ruby finds out, it's gonna be funny."

Blake threw up her hands in exasperation. "The two of you are awful. Just awful."

Yang gave her girlfriend a bemused, devious look. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're so high and mighty for someone who believes in marking her territory herself."

Blake's cheeks turned crimson as Weiss let out a low whistle. "You-you shush!"

"What's this?" grinned Weiss, hopping off her bed and sidling up to Blake. "Does our Faunus have a dark side?"

Blake huffed and turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaally?" drawled Yang, pulling down her skirt slightly and revealing the large hickey on her right hip. "So this is just a very intricate tattoo, I assume?"

A mortified half-squeal half-shriek burst from Blake's mouth as she tackled the now laughing blonde, trying to pull the skirt back up. "You swore you wouldn't tell!"

"You should know by now I show and don't tell, sweetie." replied the blonde, sticking her tongue out impishly. "Besides, I didn't complain."

"Hypocrite." smirked Weiss.

"Pervert." shot back Blake.

"Deceiver."

"Yandere."

"Duplicitous harpy.

"Possessive witch."

"Two-faced degenerate."

"Pedophile."

"You take that back!" snapped the heiress, drawing Myrtenaster.

"If the underage skirt fits!"

"Enough, you two!" shouted Yang. "Blake, to the corner." commanded the blonde. "Time out."

"But…but…"

"Corner."

Sulking, Blake sheathed her weapon, shooting Weiss a dark glare before kneeling in the corner.

"Weiss, like I said before," began Yang. "What you and my sis do is none of my business."

"Again, thank you, Yang."

The brawler raised a hand. "I'm not finished. While I won't interfere with Ruby's love life, I'll say this. If you mess with her emotions in any way, then all the money, power, weapons, and Dust in the world won't save you."

"Are…are you _threatening_ me?" asked Weiss incredulously.

"Threats _imply_ a follow-up. I'm _promising_ one. Hurt my sister…" she leaned in close to Weiss so that their noses were almost touching. "And I will hurt _you_. Badly."

Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded fearfully. Though Yang was very easygoing most of the time, the last thing in Vytal she ever wanted to do was incur her wrath. "Yes, Yang."

"Alrighty!" exclaimed the blonde, back to her exuberant self. "Glad we cleared all that up. Now, out of the dorm."

"You're kicking me out? Why!?"

"Because I'm sure you want to flaunt your prize around for all of Beacon to see…"

"Coughenablercough." called Blake none-too-subtly from her corner.

"…and because I need the room. All this talk of kinks and such has REALLY got me in the mood for a little hot, dirty Faunus sexing."

"I could have gone the rest of my very long life without ever hearing that combination of words." said Weiss, looking decidedly green. "The room is yours. I'll be back…actually, just inform me on my Scroll when the two of you are…finished."

"Will do, princess." chuckled Yang, shooing her friend out the door, making sure to lock it.

"Now, then…" spoke the brawler in a husky whisper. "How about a little catfight?"

"Do you SERIOUSLY think I am in the mood after all that?" Blake said flatly.

Yang only smiled, staring at Blake and not saying a word. Silence passed between the two for what seemed like hours before the Faunus groaned and stood, stomping over to the smarmy blonde.

"No talking. I am VERY upset with you."

"We'll see for how long."

* * *

Weiss really had no intentions to find Ruby. With the Anti-Antagonist collar on, Penny wouldn't be able to touch Ruby for more than a few seconds before getting shocked. There was no worry, which more than freed up her schedule.

When she had seen the collar in the Vale Shopping Catalogue, she could hardly believe her eyes. A special collar that could repel anyone the administrator input. It was almost too good to be true. Weiss had immediately put in an order for next-day delivery and the rest was beautiful, sweet history.

"I truly amaze myself with my genius sometimes." chuckled Weiss as she made her way to the library. Maybe she'd start a new book. Perhaps that one Blake was reading last week about bizarre adventures or something like that.

As she rounded the corner, she bumped into the last person on the planet she expected to see. "Hello, Weiss Schnee."

"Penny." regarded Weiss. "I almost didn't recognize you without an act of you trying to claim my girlfriend."

Penny's eyes narrowed, flashing slightly. "Clever. Not as clever as the collar, however."

The heiress smirked and folded her arms. "I take it you like the little gift I got for Ruby?"

Penny closed the gap between them, her eyes boring into Weiss's own. "Do you think you've won? That you've succeeded in keeping me away from Ruby?"

"Well, obviously. You're not where she happens to be now, is she?"

Penny grit her teeth, balling her hands into fists. "I am not the type to so easily to give up, _Miss Schnee_. Especially when it comes to something I desire. And I desire Ruby."

"Tough." replied the heiress. "Because I desire Ruby, too, and far more than you do."

The two girls stared hard at each other, neither one refusing to back down.

"That's the way it's going to be, isn't it?" asked Penny.

"You know full well it is."

"Sensational. Then let the games begin. And I intend to win, Miss Schnee."

* * *

In JNPR's room, as Nora was admiring Ruby's collar, the scythe-wielder felt a VERY ominous shiver run down her spine.

**END**


End file.
